Bicycle saddles have been used to support cyclists ever since bicycles were first made. Since that time they have been subject to development all in order to render them more comfortable to the cyclist.
The problem has been essentially an anatomical one.
The conventional saddle consists of a seat portion which has a forwardly projecting nose portion. The latter provides the cyclist with a degree of lateral support and thus assists balancing of the bicycle and a lateral reaction to the forces which occur as the cyclist peddles.
The two portions of the saddle thus provide for different kinds of support with the nose providing support also against downward movement of part of the body of the cyclist.
More specifically the relationship between the two parts of the saddle relative to the cyclist's body may be described as follows:—
The area of contact of the cyclist's seat with the conventional bicycle saddle consists of two parts:—    1. The first is related to the bony ischial tuberosities lying deep to the skin and subcutaneous tissues of the lower buttock and frequently associated with a bursa which reduces friction. This area is naturally adapted for weight bearing. In the novice cyclist, these areas often become sore and excoriated in a roughly circular zone centered over the ischial tuberosities measuring about 2.5 cm in diameter. This rapidly improves with time and further contact with the posterior part of the saddle as adaptation to weight bearing occurs. The anus which lies between the points of weight bearing is held away from the surface of the saddle by the ischial tuberosities and is not subjected to significant pressure or abrasion.    2. The second part is the perineal area between the upper inner extremities of the thighs anterior to the anus, extending forward to include the base and proximal shaft of the penis and urethra in the male and vulval, clitoral and urethral areas in the female. This part is not in any way adapted to weight bearing and becomes tender, excoriated and swollen in many recreational cyclists. Furthermore, the nose of the conventional saddle is pushed up with considerable force into the area spanned by the bony pubic arch. This causes compression of the veins, nerves and arteries lying in Alcock's canal against the bone, supplying the genital area. This frequently causes pain and numbness in the genital area often referred to the tip of the penis in the male and may in some cases cause impotence. In people such as professional cyclists, prolonged exposure in part 2, the perineal area, can lead to some degree of adaptation. These facts have been well documented and the subject of corresponding medical reports.
The facts referred to are exacerbated in the case of sporting bicycle activities such as racing, touring, or off road cycling where saddles are usually more rigid and of narrow construction. The invention applies particularly to this type of saddle but can also be used for conventional standard kinds of bicycle saddle.